


The Devil Has My Heart's Interests - A DevilMug Drabble

by GlitterGummy



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Size Difference, micro/macro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterGummy/pseuds/GlitterGummy
Summary: Mugman has a secret lover that he doesn't want Elder Kettle or Cuphead to know about, but how can he not when the devil has his heart's interests?





	The Devil Has My Heart's Interests - A DevilMug Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cuphead fic, I hope you enjoy! There might be some errors in words here and there but I hope it's good nevertheless!

Mugman was up again during the late hours of the night, Cuphead definitely taking notice of this. Cuphead didn’t understand either, his brother was usually a good sleeper. Early to bed, early to rise… He kept to himself though, at least Mugman seemed chipper as ever.

Mugman snuck out as the grandfather clock struck 12, making sure not to make too much noise and wake the whole house. He felt a little tinge of thrill at this, though he was also scared of Cuphead or Elder Kettle finding out where he went every night…

He shut the door behind him, locking it with the respective key and rushing off. It was quite a ways away, Mugman arriving at the casino. He could feel himself audibly gulp, knowing there was high security around this time of night but he did have a special passby, wandering through the smoke-filled building. He coughed a bit into his gloves, not too keen on the strong stench of cigarette smoke. But then again…

He did have to pass by King Dice too, nearly the co-pilot in this whole operation. He gave Mugman a sneer but let him pass to the boss’ office. Mugman feeling his heart strings twang along with the beat of his heart increasing as he made way to the big door. He shakingly knocked twice, a booming loud voice coming from behind the heavy door.

“Come in~”

Mugman had a bit of trouble but pushed the door open, slipping past the small gap and moving to sidestep to the front of the desk.  
“H-Hey Dev…”  
The Devil simply rolled his eyes, teeth ground on his nearly gone cigar as he looked through his contracts and paperwork.

“You know I hate that name, Mug…”  
Mugman simply swayed on the heels of his feet, smiling to himself. He honestly thought his huge fluffy boyfriend was adorable, even when the tiniest bit annoyed or mad. He had his own charm.

Mugman took in a deep breath, moving around to his desk, jumping up and down to try and look at what ‘Dev’ was doing. The Devil picking him up by the back of his pants and holding him on his knee, arm wrapped around him as he continued working.

Mugman felt so giddy, hiding his face in his hands at being so close to Dev again. The Devil found his flustered feelings amusing, tapping the end of his cigar ashes into a tray before returning it to his mouth. He was nearly done now, signing off on some paperwork before stacking it into a file for later. There was honestly a lot around running a successful casino. Dev standing as he nearly held the 10th of his size Mugman in his arms like a cradled baby, carrying him off to his room.

Mug held close, sliding his hands around the Devil’s gray and clawed free hand. He leaned back, seeming content before being set down as the Devil sat down, taking a puff on his cigar before putting it out on the ash tray in his room. He smiled his razor sharp grin down at Mug whose smile became wiggly yet happy.

“So… You’re here again, I see.”

He swept his feet over, grabbing Mugman again to hold on his chest. He wouldn’t admit it but he was definitely someone who liked to keep his special things close and coddled. Mugman letting out a soft squeak but relaxing.

“Y-Yeah, sorry I’m late… Elder Kettle had this whole ordeal over wanting a glass of water.”

The Devil put his arms behind his head, watching the tiny mug.

“It’s really no problem, just as long as you’re here and we’re alone~”

Mugman felt his heart skip a heart, his face turning a bright shade of blue.

“I s-suppose we are~”  
He giggled to himself, Dev holding him close again as he kissed his lips softly. Mugman’s eyes became hearts, holding onto the deviant’s face as he enjoyed the kiss. Dev however was not one to wait, getting excited quickly as his fur stood up on his back, his tongue flicking past his lips to invade his mouth. Mugman groaned but allowed him, submissively accepting the deep kiss. Dev moving his hands down, tugging on the band of his pants. Mugman shook against him, allowing him as he slipped off his shoes. The Devil pulled back finally, their lips connected with a thin trail of saliva as Mugman panted. The Devil smirking as he was quick to grab the other’s cock between his fingers, giving it a few big strokes. Mugman gasped, arching his back and letting out a shameless moan.  
“O-Oh Dev!~”  
Devil honestly enjoyed the reactions he got out of his lover, keeping him propped up on his chest as he used his other hand to lick his finger, getting it sufficiently wet before gripping his little bottom. He prodded his finger against his entrance, being careful of his claw-like fingernail. Mugman relaxing and allowing entry as his tongue hug out, high on ecstasy from the other’s touches. Dev gladly obliged, pushing his finger past the tight rim as Mugs jolted. He moaned again, shaking. He felt he couldn’t last much longer already. Why was his stamina so bad around Satan himself?

It took a few thrusts of his digit and strokes in time of his member, Mugman calling out his boyfriend’s name to the rooftops as he came in a few spurts. Devil retracted his finger, summoning a tissue to clean off his chest as Mugman just curled up against him, satisfied. The Devil grinned again.  
“I guess I’m still the only one who can satisify you~”

Mugman had nothing to say, out of breath but happy and fulfilled as he laid against Dev. He would have to head home soon after this but right now he just wanted to lay here for a while…


End file.
